elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Arcturion
The Arcturion is an artifact from Mighty Med mentioned many times throughout ''Lab Rats: Elite Force''. This was how Kaz, Oliver, Bree, and Bridget/Mr. Terror got their super powers. It was first seen in The Rock. Origins A thousand years ago, the inhabitants of the planet B’aaaaaaaaah created the Arcturion as a power source. However, they decided it was too powerful and too dangerous, as it would kill anyone who makes direct contact with it. As a result, they had to get rid of it. Philip, a lowly janitor (and later a Mighty Med Hospital employee), was on the ship whose mission was to dispose of the Arcturion. However, as a result of his carelessness, the ship carrying it crashed into the earth, causing it to be lost. Story Mighty Med Background During construction centuries later at Logan High School, they finally unearthed the memory drive that had been on the ship. Oliver accidentally touched a rock that had been in contact with it, and all the information about it was uploaded into his mind. However, Oliver mistook it for a dream and wrote a comic about it. The villain Mr. Terror, none other than Oliver's mother Bridget was searching for the Arcturion as with it, she would be the most powerful villain in existence. However, villain activity rose, as they were drawn to the prospect of having absolute power. The robotic agent, Principal Howard discovered this: however, he was defeated by the combined efforts of Oliver, Kaz, Captain Atomic, and Skylar before he could report back. In the series finale of Mighty Med, The Mother of All Villains, many villains were attracted to the power of the Arcturion, and relentlessly competed for it. Although the villains were caught, Bridget got the upper hand with the help of Mort and absorbed its energy. Kaz and Oliver attempted to stop her, but the energy killed Bridget upon contact, and surged through Kaz and Oliver as well. Horace saved Bridget with his last remaining Caduceo power, but it was too late. Bridget still had the Arcturion's power in her. Bridget absconded with the Arcturion, and was last seen flying into the skies of Philadelphia. Meanwhile, since Bridget acted as a buffer between them and the Arcturion, Kaz and Oliver discovered that the energy of the Arcturion gave them superpowers, due to them making indirect contact with it. In Lab Rats: Elite Force, Oliver revealed that he, Kaz and Skylar defeated Mr. Terror, finishing the Arcturion Arc, or so it seemed. Lab Rats: Elite Force The Arcturion was believed to be destroyed when Mighty Med Hospital was destroyed by Roman & Riker. However, AJ found it in Kaz's hoard of junk, and Kaz and Oliver tried to use it to gain more powers. However, Bree took it from them to try and gain more powers herself, but Skylar blasted it and her Lightning Blast bounced off of the Arcturion and hit Bree, critically injuring her. Skylar acted as a buffer between Bree and the Arcturion and grabbed it, which not only healed Bree, but gave her super powers, however it was at the cost of some of Skylar's own powers. Skylar then took it to Davenport's Facility Y for safekeeping, where it is currently located now. Appearances Season 1 * The Rise of Five (mentioned) * Holding Out for a Hero (mentioned) * The Rock * The Attack (mentioned) Powers * Power Bestowing: The Rock grants anyone who touches it superpowers. It accelerate the progression/evolution of Genetic Codes inside of who ever touches it. * Energy Amplifying: The Rock can amplify a person energy as it did when Skylar blast the Arcturion it increase a lot. Powers Granted *'Flight' - Gave Bridget, Oliver, and Kaz the ability to fly. *'Super Strength' - Made Bridget and Oliver extremely strong. *'Laser Projection' - Gave Bridget the ability to fire lasers. *'Telekinesis' - Gave Bridget the ability to move things with her mind. *'Teleportation' - Gave Bridget the ability to teleport. *'Super Durability' - Made Oliver and Kaz extremely durable. *'Hydrokinesis/Cryokinesis' - Gave Oliver the ability to generate/control water and ice. *'Pyrokinesis' - Gave Kaz the ability to generate/control fire and heat; Gave Bree the ability to generate/control heat. *'Proton Ring Generation' - Gave Bree the ability to generate proton ring discs from her hands. *'Thermo Nuclear Body Blast' - Gave Bree the ability to control thermo nuclear energy. *'Electrokinesis' - Gave Bree the ability to generate/control light and electricity. Trivia *Although the Arcturion doesn't make an appearance in Lab Rats: Elite Force until The Rock, it is mentioned several times by Kaz and Oliver, and occasionally by Chase. *Chase usually refers to the Arcturion as a "magic space rock/pebble". powers. *The Arcturion has been shown to give super powers to normos or bionic people who make indirect contact with it, but take away powers from super people who make direct contact with it. It has also been shown to have healing capabilities. **If a form of energy bounces off of the Arcturion and hits a normo or bionic person, it would have the same effects as if they had touched it (instant death), just with a slight delay, meaning they would die moments later at a slower pace. Category:Items Category:2016 Category:Superpowered Category:Rocks Category:Artifacts Category:Extraterrestrial